Saving Pepper
by PirateElfLuvr
Summary: Pepper's parents don't approve of Tony. How far will they go to keep them apart? PepperxTony
1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark was flying one thousand feet above the ground, flying as fast as he could. They wedding started in 5 minutes. There was no way he could make it.  
"JARVIS, what's my arrival time?" Tony asked.

"Well sir, it's looking like you might not make it. Pepper and William would have said there vows by the time you get there." The computer said. Tony cursed under his breath. Just his luck.

"JARVIS, shut down things we don't need. Focus the energy on the rockets. Turn off the oxygen if you have to."

"I'll try sir." Tony smiled as he felt himself speed up. Maybe he'd get there in time. Maybe Pepper would still love him. Maybe she wouldn't. He pushed that thought out of his head.

"Sir. By this speed, you will get there in ten minutes." JARVIS informed him. Tony smiled. Time to crash a wedding.

**2 weeks earlier**

"Tony, you have a meeting at ten, brunch with Justin Hammer, your speech at The Salvation Army, and some charity ball. And I do- Tony are you even listening?" Pepper snapped at him. He spun in his favorite swivel chair to face her.  
"Oh hey Pepper. Were you saying something?" He smirked. She sighed and buried her face in her hands for a second then looked up at him.  
"I do not have time for this. Go upstairs and get ready. Now." Pepper said tersely.

"We'll okay then." Tony said walking over to her and putting his arms around her.

"You smell like grease. Go take a shower." Pepper said this even though she loved how he smelled. He kissed her head. Then walked upstairs. Pepper sat in Tony's chair.

"Is something bothering you Miss. Potts?" JARVIS asked. She sighed.

"My parents called. I haven't talked to them in years. Last they heard of me was I got a job as a personal assistant to some jerk. Not only have I been promoted but now I'm dating said jerk." Pepper leaned back trying to relax. "Now my sister is getting married and I have to be a bridesmaid. The problem? They hate Stark Industries. They flipped out when I got a job there. What am I going to do JARVIS?"

"I suppose you should just tell your parents the truth."

"As always JARVIS you are right." Pepper got up. "Now I must make sure is ready for his meeting." Pepper turned and walked her way upstairs, heels making a click-clack on the metal stairs.

* * *

It was a scorching 98 degrees when Tony stormed out of the restaurant. Pepper was waiting when he climbed into the air conditioned Range Rover.

"Hogan, drive." Tony snarled as he plopped next to Pepper on the seat.

"I'm afraid to ask, how did it go?" Pepper asked.

"Wonderful. All Hammer does is chat up that stupid reporter on how amazing his stupid company is." Tony ran his fingers through his hair. Pepper shook her head.

"We'll the Salvation Army thing has been cancelled so I picked up your suit for that charity ball."

"Awesome. You'll be my date right?" Tony asked. Pepper shook her head.

"I have too much work." Pepper said reflexively. Tony took her hand in his and pressed it against his lips.

"Pleeeease?" He gave her puppy dog eyes. His breath warm on her fingers. Pepper grit her teeth. He was so hard to say no to.

"Fine, fine." She said sitting back. "What do I wear?" Pepper said furrowing her brow. Tony laughed, shaking his head.

"You have a gazillion dresses! Why don't you wear that backless blue dress?" Tony asked raising his eyebrows at the thought of seeing his beautiful assistant in a backless dress. Pepper shook her head.

"No. Not that one. Too many memories." She said shuddering. "I'll wear the black one." Pepper added, more to herself. _If I wear a dress Tony likes he'll be easier to convince that he should come home with me for the wedding._

_"_What are you planning?" Tony asked looking at her quizzically. Pepper shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing Tony. Nothing."

* * *

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony! I mean it!" Pepper screamed from the bottom of the stairs. "The ball starts in 5 minutes!" After they had returned from Justin Hammer's brunch, Pepper sent Tony upstairs to get dressed so they could get to the ball early and do some press. She had gotten ready herself and had settled down to prep for tomorrow's meeting and email her sister about the wedding. Pepper was extremely nervous. Sure she could wait and not tell her parents about Tony, but it's like jumping in icy water, no preparing for it. Pepper would have to tell them eventually. Even though her parents barely knew how to use a phone, they have ways of finding things out. She couldn't keep it from them forever. Inviting Tony was troubling her too. What if he doesn't want to come?

An hour or so later she decided to run upstairs and check on how Tony was doing. Instead of being in his bathroom, like he should be, he was sitting on his bed with with his laptop playing some sort of game. Pepper walked over and smacked him lightly on his head.

"What the heck Tony? We should be leaving now, and you're not even ready!" Pepper exploded, yanking his laptop away. He looked up at her innocently.

"Should I get ready now, or are we just gonna skip it?" He asked, his big brown eyes staring into hers.

"Yes you should get ready! Now get in the shower!" She exclaimed dragging him off the bed by his arm. When she had him on his feet he stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist and brought his face close to hers.

"I might need help getting ready." He whispered against her lips. Pepper felt herself blush as she swatted him away. He grinned mischievously and ran into the bathroom.

Now, half an hour later Pepper was waiting at the bottom the stairs screaming at her boyfriend/boss to get his butt downstairs. Now not only did they miss the beginning press conference, they were going to be late!

"I'll be down in a sec! Besides, I'm always fashionably late!" He shouted back. Pepper stomped her Prada heels on the ground.

"No, we're going to be _horribly_ late!" Pepper cried. Tony ran loudly down the stairs, stopping in front of her.

"How do I look?" He said striking a pose. Pepper shook her head and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the car. He did look fabulous. A black tuxedo with a black bow-tie always looked good on him. His gorgeous brown hair looked ruffled, but very neat. His signature goatee was trimmed to perfection. Instead of wearing her black dress, she wore one of her favorite white cocktail dresses. Together, they looked like the perfect couple.

Almost ten minutes later, no thanks to the LA traffic, they arrived in front of the music hall where the charity ball was being held. Reporters were snapping pictures of the couple as they got out of Tony's shiny silver car. Pepper smiled shyly at the reporters as her and Tony walked down the carpeted walkway. Ever since Tony made Pepper CEO, every tabloid or magazine it seemed, had wanted them to hook up. Pepper insisted that they shouldn't tell everyone about their relationship, but Tony had different ideas. Pepper's face burned when she felt Tony's arm snake around her waist. The reporters absolutely went crazy and snapped photos like their lives depended on it. Tony could sense Pepper's discomfort, so they hurried inside.

"Thanks." Pepper breathed a sigh of relief. Tony pecked her on the cheek.

"No problem. Wanna dance?" Tony asked. Without an answer, Tony dragged her to the dance floor. Unlike last time, Pepper wasn't afraid to gaze into his deep brown eyes. But something else was troubling her.

"Tony, I have to ask you something." She said, not meeting his gaze. She glanced back to see a look of concern cross his face.

"Sure Pep, what is it?" He asked. Pepper took a shaky breath and looked him in the eye.

"Tony, my little sister is getting married this weekend and I really should go but she wants me to have a date and I really would love it if you came." She said in one long breath. Pepper watched his face.

"What happened to "I have no one but you", huh?" He asked and Pepper blushed again.

"You should know that I haven't actually talked to them in years. When I moved away, they kind of disowned me." She said laughing at that last part. Tony smiled.

"Sure Pep, I'll come to your little sister's wedding."

Pepper let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. He laughed.

"Was I making you nervous Potts?" She shook her head.

"You're always making me nervous Stark."

The rest of the night went perfectly, but Pepper couldn't help but feel a small feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach for the plane ride tomorrow.

**Okay so first of all I'm looking for someone who is interested in being my beta for this story, so PM me if your want to! Second of all, if you want to see Pepper's dress go to my profile for the link.**

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Call me if you have any questions or if you need me to fly back." Pepper said giving some last minute instructions to her replacements for the week while her and Tony were away in Iowa. It was dangerous to have both CEOs away on vacation at once. She made sure not to schedule any press or big meetings. So she prepared her assistants immensely just in case. This morning Pepper had gotten up extra early, much to the dismay of Tony, and packed their bags with everything they'd need. She carefully select clothes for Tony that were "unoffensive" or that wouldn't make her parents mad. for her she chose clothes that went to her knees at least, and for her shirts they had to cover her shoulders and not show too much of her chest. When she finished packing Pepper went downstairs to make her and Tony breakfast. Then she went to the office and finished up most of the difficult work before she left. Tony had gotten her around eleven, nagging her about being a workaholic. Now at the runway, she was debriefing Brianna and Samantha, two of her assistants, on running the company. They had already gone to college for this sort of thing, but Pepper wasn't taking any chances.

" , chill. We got this." Brianna said, giving her boss a comforting pat on the arm. Pepper sighed and nodded.

"Your right, your right. I'm over thinking this aren't I?" She shook her head. "Good luck girls." Pepper called walking toward the plane.

"By Ms. Potts. Enjoy your week!" Samantha called.

_Not likely_ Pepper thought glumly as she headed toward the jet.

* * *

"You need more champagne?" Tony asked, offering her the bottle. Pepper had not stopped biting her lip and checking her phone nervously ever since the plane took off. Tony diagnosed this as PCSOS; Pepper Completely Stressed Out Syndrome, and was usually solved with alcohol. Pepper rejected the extra champagne.

"We need to stay sober. Especially you. Oh my gosh I'm so nervous!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Hey chill, I got this." Tony said placing a hand of her arm. "I'll just thrown 'em one of my signature smiles and they'll be pudding in my hands." He said giving her one of his crooked smiles that made her heart melt. She smiled back.

"You're right. It'll be fine." But her heart stopped again when she felt them landing on the runway. Both of them got up when the plane stopped moving and headed for the door. Tony was wearing just jeans and a Black Sabbath T-shirt. Pepper wore a knee-length black pencil skirt and a white blouse. She made sure her shoulders were covered because it irked her parents when she was "too revealing" with her clothing choices. She caught Tony's arm before they got off the plane.

"Don't like, touch me or kiss me or whatever and be careful of what you say." She warned him. Tony gave her a puppy dog face then leaned in to give her one last kiss, before they climbed down the stairs to greet the people waiting for them. Pepper was relieved to see her sister and the boy she assumed was her sister's fiancé, were waiting by her parent's van. No parents in sight.

"Virginia!" He sister screeched and ran toward her to embrace her.

"Hello Victoria." She said hugging her sister back. The man standing next to her introduced himself as Daniel. The three of them talked about the engagement and how they met when suddenly Pepper remembered Tony behind her.

"Oh Victoria, this is Tony Stark, my er... boyfriend." She said, nervously. Victoria raised her eyebrows for a second before breaking into a huge grin and hugging Tony.

"Oh this is wonderful! Welcome to the family Tony! I'm so surprised Pepper actually found someone that loves her!" Victoria said excitedly. Pepper narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Shocking, I know."

Victoria completely ignored this and dragged Daniel to the car calling to them over her shoulder. Tony and Pepper followed them, giving Pepper's hand a comforting squeeze. She looked and him and smiled. If here sister approved of Tony, who's to say her parents won't love him too? Things couldn't get worse, could they? When they climbed into the big brown van was when Victoria dropped the bomb.

"Oh Virginia! Did I tell you your old boyfriend William is in town for the wedding?"

Yeah things just got a lot worse.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the short chapter, I had some serious writer's block.**

**Reviews please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The beginning of this chapter is boring, but I had to set the setting up. Enjoy!**

Tony POV

So Pepper has an ex. So what? A lot of people have ex's. even I do. Plus Pepper is amazing so why would anyone NOT want to date her? But why did I get so uncomfortable when Victoria mentioned William? Was it the horrified look on Pepper's face? Or was it simply that I was dating her now? Either way I couldn't help but feel a pang of anxiety when we pulled in front of a simple two-story farmhouse in a small neighborhood. Other cars were already parked in the driveway so we had to park in the street. I helped Pepper out of the van and we walked up the driveway. The car ride had taken no more than five minutes, but it was probably the most uncomfortable situation I've been in. And I've been in a lot of uncomfortable situations. I glanced at Pepper as we walked into the old house and a look of pure fear was on her face. My heart ached for her. No matter what, I would make her parents like me.

"Well look who is back from traveling!" An elderly man exclaimed scurrying forward to hug Pepper. She hugged him back.

"Grandpa this is Tony." She said, carefully leaving out my last name. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir." We shook hands and walked further into the living room. Seated on an old sofa was a boy with sandy blonde hair and an old woman. Probably her grandmother and a cousin. I smiled politely when Pepper introduced me, my mind still miles away. The seven of us talked about boring things like, the weather, a new kind of lawnmower, a new law that had passed. Typical awkward family chit chat. But I couldn't help but feel nervous. Like the calm before the storm. An awful feeling in my gut. It got worse when I saw a car pull up. I watched the car waiting to see if the devil himself would climb out. It wasn't. It was a tall lean boy, about Pepper's age. With brown hair and dark eyes. No doubt good looking, but he also seemed dangerous. Out of the backseat climbed a man who looked to be in his fifties, wearing camouflage from head to toe. A woman climbed out after him. She looked friendly enough, the kind you would see at a bake sale or knitting club. When they approached the house I noticed her eyes were the same as Pepper's. Deep blue with flecks of silver. So those must be her parents. And her ex. Ohhhh, here's the storm. The front door banged open and Pepper shot to her feet. Everyone became dead silent as they watched the three people enter the room. For what seemed like hours they stared at each other, me silently willing them to say something.

"Oh, Virginia!" Her mother said softly. Then she rushed to her daughter in an embrace.

"Good to see you too mom." Pepper said nervously. Then She glanced at me. I took this as my cue to stand up. I felt the dark eyed boy stare at me intensely at me, as if trying to light me on fire.

"Mom, this is Tony. My boyfriend." She said the last part quietly. Her mom stared at me like I had sprouted horns.

"This isn't Tony STARK, is it?" Her mom asked nervously eyeing me.

"Um... Yeah, it is." Pepper choked out. I noticed her dad narrow his eyes and her mom stiffened.

"Oh well, Hello." She said straining her politeness. I nodded. Her mother gave a forced smile. "And you remember Will, don't you?" Her mom said proudly putting her hand on Will's shoulder. Will beamed at Pepper's mother then made eye contact with me. We had a completely epic stare-down. He gave a smile then, walking forward planted a kiss on Pepper's cheek without breaking eye contact with me. This guy was so gonna get it!

"Hello Pepper. It's been too long." He purred. Rage boiled up inside me. She nodded shyly.

"Yes, it has. Hehe." She said laughing nervously. We just sort of stood there, for a while. When finally Victoria broke the silence.

"Goodness me! It's almost time for the rehearsal dinner! Everyone to get ready!" Pepper took this opportunity to grab my hand and drag me down the hall and into a spare bedroom. She closed the door and leaned against it, burying her face in her hands. I walked forward and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh they HATE you! Did you see the way they stared at you?" She asked, hysteria in her voice. I nodded.

"I felt like I was in a Twilight movie there was so much staring!" She didn't even laugh at my joke. Pepper walked forward and grabbed our suit cases. A saddened look on her face. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Look, it will be okay. I promise. After the wedding we can blow this joint, okay?" I whispered. She smiled and she kissed me. I'll never get used to kissing Pepper. Her soft lips always seemed to fit perfectly with mine...

**_Bang_**!

We broke away and I whipped around to see William standing there with a ticked off look on his face.

"Yes, Will?" Pepper asked softly. He smiled at her.

"Victoria told me to tell you your bridesmaid dress is in the closet. And Tony? Your room is upstairs." He said smugly.

"That's okay Wendall. Me and Pep can share." His smug grin faded.

"Sorry not an option. We insist." The smug look returned and he stepped back and held the door open. I looked at Pepper and she shrugged. I walked out of the room. Will shut the door behind me.

"Upstairs at the end of the hall, Tim." He said grinning before turning around and walking down the hallway. If I had my Ironman suit on, I would so shoot him with one of my tank missiles. Angry, I stormed upstairs and marched to the end of the hall. Flinging open the door, I saw the smallest room in the world. The ceiling was slanted so I could only stand if I stood against the left wall. A window was opposite the door. Apparently they didn't bother heating my room, so a chilly breeze blew through the damp room. An air mattress lay against the slanted part of the room, which didn't give me a lot of room to get dressed. Muttering swear words under my breath, I got dressed in my favorite gray suit. Marching back downstairs my breath was knocked out of me when I reached the hall. Pepper was standing there with her hair up. She was wearing a light blue dress with gray lace covering it and it went about mid-thigh. She look so amazing.

"Pepper, you look-"

"Absolutely beautiful." William butted in. Shoving past me on the stairs. His suit was a shade lighter than mine, matching Pepper's dress, and a light blue tie. Will put his arm around Pepper's waist.

"What do you think Tom? Does little Pepper look stunning?" Pepper forced a smile then gave me an apologetic look.

"Just dandy Wilfred." I snapped as I passed by them. William is so gonna get whats coming to him.

* * *

**Haha don't worry, things will get more interesting. I probably won't be updating until Saturday, but thanks for reading!**

**Review please :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Pepper POV

I moved Will's arm to follow Tony into the living room. But he grabbed my arm again.

"Pepper! What the heck babe? I thought we were still together!" He said. I shook my head. Me and Will's breakup had been nasty. He is kind of a control freak. He bossed me around and got mad whenever I did something he didn't know about. The last time he did that I was so fed up I punched him in the face and flew to California, later when I returned home with news I got a job at Stark Industries, Will had another girlfriend. So I took that as a sign we were done. Now that Tony was in my life, I was happier than ever. I looked into Will's dark eyes.

"C'mon Will, what about that other girlfriend?" I asked.

"What other girlfriend?" He asked, confused.

"The last time I came home." A lightbulb clicked on in his head.

"Oh, that was my cousin. I was doing to make you jealous." He laughed. "Look Pepper, I'm still not over you! I thought you would've come home and seen me and we would have been married or something. But noooooo, you had to bring that, that, Playboy." He said angrily, spitting out the last word.

"He is a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. And he's mine so sorry Will, we're over." Pepper snapped marching into the living room after Tony, leaving a shocked and heartbroken Will. He smiled slowly, letting his brilliant idea flood his brain.

"Oh, Pepper. It's not even close to over."

* * *

The church was a typical old-fashioned church with a high steeple and a giant cross on top. It loomed in front if us as we approached for the rehearsal. Me and Tony rode with Victoria and Daniel, the only two that didn't hate Tony, and got there last. We rushed inside before the rain clouds hovering above us burst. Before I followed my sister to the dressing room I turned to Tony.  
"I have to go be a bridesmaid. Please sit quietly and behave yourself." I said straightening his tie.  
"I have been! It's that William clown that keeps ticking me off!" He said crossly. I shook my head sympathetically. Then followed my sister to a dressing room off to the side of the sanctuary. Inside were her three other bridesmaid, Beth, Lexi, and Delaney. I had never met them, but apparently they all went to community college together or something.  
"Okay everyone tomorrow is the big day! So I'll tell you who you are going to be partnered with..." Victoria said grabbing her phone and looking for the list she made of what Groomsmen would walk down with which Bridesmaid. Although she hasn't told us yet, I had a feeling if who I would be paired with.

"Okay Delaney, you will walk down first with Zack, then Lexi and Jerry, then Pepper and Will, and finally Beth and Patrick." The girls all squealed with excitement while I felt even worse.

_I should just go home. _I thought._ Fake sick, I have work to do anyway. _But I couldn't leave my sister on her wedding day! Depressed, I followed my fellow bridesmaids to the spot where we would walk in.

"Hey Pepper! Looks like we will be walking down the aisle together!" Will said enthusiastically, offering me his arm. I felt bad, Will was a good guy, just not my type of guy. I wish we could've still been friends. I waited for our turn to walk down to take Will's arm. When we passed the doors and into the sanctuary, I noticed Tony first. He was sitting in the third row. Head turned to watch me. I grinned at him and he smiled back. He was so sweet. Well, when he wasn't being annoying. Maybe someday he would ask me to marry him. The thought was with me all during the rehearsal and dinner. Completely oblivious to Will's constant attempts to win me over, the skeptical looks from my parents or the fact it was storming. All I could think about was me and Tony, being together forever.

* * *

**Don't worry, next chapter there will be more drama.**

**Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy cow! I have over 20 followers! Thanks so much guys!**

Tony POV

"Do you, Victoria Maria Potts take this man to be you lawful wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." She answered.

"I now pronounced you husband and wife." He declared and Daniel leaned in to kiss Victoria. I noticed Pepper, looking gorgeous by the way, wipe away a tear. It must be hard seeing your little sister get married. I ran my fingers through my hair. Dry, finally. Apparently the window in my room leaked. So my hair, well most of me, was soaking wet! When we arrived back at the house after the rehearsal dinner I had said good-night to Pepper and walked upstairs. I would have liked to have snuck into Pepper's room but her dad was on the couch with a rifle, since I valued my life I decided to veto that idea. Only then did I discover my microscopic room had a window dripping on my face all night. When I had fallen asleep it had been fine. No rain. But at about 3am the wind kicked up again and blew right onto me. I wished Pepper was with me. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have come. I'll try harder to be nice. Me and Will will be buddies by the end. Maybe I could ask Pepper to marry me. Maybe. The thought was with me all during the night. Completely oblivious to the cold, the rain, and the fact was alone. All I could think about was me and Pepper, being together forever.

When I had woken up, I discovered Pepper and the bridesmaids and the groomsmen had left early this morning. That disappointed me, I wished I could have said goodbye to her. When I stumbled downstairs only Pepper's dad and Grandfather were there.

"Hey." I said awkwardly walking into the kitchen. Pepper's dad was still holding his rifle. Ah, a weapons guy. I could go with that.

"Is that a Bushmaster A-TACS Predator Rifle?" I asked. What can I say? I know my weapons.

"Ah, a hunting man!" Pepper's grandfather exclaimed, clapping me on the back.

"No, he just mass produces weapons. Right money-boy?" Pepper's dad snarled. I shook my head.

"No, not anymore sir. Weapons were more my father's thing." Pepper's dad glared harder at me.

"Do you know where your factories are?" He asked angrily.

"California..."

"WRONG! They are over my family's farm! It had been in the family for generations until your father came along, told us we had a week to move out then they bulldozed it to the ground! With only a check as a replacement."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said. And I actually was.

"And now your dating my daughter! How ridiculous is that? Well I won't stand in the way of her happiness. But if you hurt my Pepper..." He cocked his rifle with a loud _Cha-chink. _"...you get the picture."

Okay so now he was threatening me.

"Yes sir, I mean no sir uh... Pepper's great." I stuttered.

"We know. Lets go see the other daughter get married!" Her grandfather exclaimed excitedly. I followed him quickly to avoid anymore awkward conversations. Here I was an hour later, watching Pepper's sister get married. As the happy couple pranced down the aisle I noticed Will say something to Pepper that made her grin.

_No one makes my girlfriend smile but me! _I thought, then realized how dumb that sounded. When I finally reached the lobby, I pulled Pepper in for a big hug. She buried he face in my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me.

"Hey, sorry about leaving so early. You know how it is." I nodded.

"It's okay. I had my leaky window to keep me company." I said and Pepper's face fell.

"They put you in the storage room didn't they! Ugh." Pepper sighed and I pulled her close again.

"Pepper dear! Pictures!" Pepper broke away from our embrace to look at her sister.

"Oh okay just a sec!" Then she turned back to me. "Wedding pictures. Save me a dance?" She asked.

"Absolutely. I'll be the dashing one in the tux." I said wiggling my eyebrows. She laughed and went to take pictures. I wandered outside and got into the car they had loaned me and Pepper. I started it up and drive to the holiday Inn where the party was being held. It helped it was being held right after the wedding so other guests were wandering in as well. I searched for my name on the tables and found it in the back corner along with some people I didn't know. Brilliant.

Just brilliant.

I waited patiently while the wedding party filed in, having their own dance time on the floor. Watching Will dance with MY Pepper made me want to stab something with a fork. Preferably Will. When dinner was done (finally) and anyone could dance, I got up and found my way to Pepper.

"Hey beautiful. Mind if I have a dance?" I asked. She ginned up at me.

"Absolutely." We walked to the dance floor and her arms slid around my neck. It was a slow song, one of my favorites.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I whispered into her ear.

"Mhmm. But I'll enjoy myself even more when we leave tonight." She whispered back. I smiled.

"Yeah me too." We danced in silence, her head resting on my shoulder, just letting me hold her. When the song ended I reluctantly let go of her.

"Song's over beautiful. Want to do another?" I asked. She grinned, but then faltered when she glanced over my shoulder. I turned around to see the devil incarnate standing there. He smiled.

"Excuse me Tommy, but I'd like to dance with my date." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh really? I don't think so." I snarled. Will tried to step around me. But I stopped him.

"Hey jerk move, I had called dibs on Pepper long before you." Will snapped.

"You guys-" Pepper started. But Will interrupted her.

"Quiet babe, I got this." Will said. I was this close to snapping his head off.

"Babe?! Seriously? No one interrupts my girlfriend but me! And you don't call her _babe_." I said stepping so that I was towering above Will. I was gonna take this guy down!

"Look playboy, your obviously just in this for Pepper's good looks. If I don't step in, your just going to abandon her like the rest of you one-night stands." He hissed.

That's it.

Will stepped away and turned to Pepper when my fist snapped out and punched him right in the face. A couple people gasped as Will hit the floor with a thud.

I had never felt so happy.

**How's that for drama? Things are starting to heat up! Thanks for reading!**

**Review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Tony POV

"I cannot believe you punched my ex in the face!" Pepper exclaimed as we drove home from the rehearsal dinner. After I had decked the jerk in the face, Pepper dragged me out of the hotel and insisted we left. I had no problem with that.

"Pepper I'm sorry! I just over reacted. You know I would never treat you like one of my one-night stands right?" I asked, watching her expression. She didn't say anything as her eyes focused on the rainy road ahead.

"Pepper, you do know that right?" I said suddenly freaked.

"I know, it's just… what if we actually "Do the deed" and you don't want me anymore? Whatever. When we get home grab your bags and we are out of here." Pepper babbled. I couldn't believe my ears! Pepper thought I would throw her away like that? I was speechless as we drove the rest of the way home.

Will was upset. No, upset didn't begin to cover the extreme rage he was feeling. Not only did that jerk punch him, but Pepper still chose Tony! He needed to get Tony out of the picture so that Pepper only had him to love. But how to do it? Will stood up from the chair he was sitting on and wandered over to Pepper's parents. The party was winding down and everyone was mostly just talking or drinking. Will sat down across from them and winced. Tony hasn't hit him that hard, but a little drama couldn't hurt, right?

"Oh you poor thing!" Pepper's mother exclaimed. The dad just shook his head.

"That man is evil. No doubt about it. And to think, he is dating our Virginia." Her dad said. Will smiled sadly. But he was happy, his plan was already working.

"I know! She deserves someone better than him. Especially when you- well, you guys know already." Will said waving his hand dismissively. He knew her mom would play right into his trap. Her need for gossip was over powering her common sense.

"What! What do you mean?" She asked quickly. Will smiled to himself.

"Haven't you seen how he hangs around her? Well I walked in when they were, you know, kissing… and the way he touched her was almost," He paused to let the words sink in before the kill.

"…_abusive_." He hissed. Her mother gasped and her father practically growled. Will just sadly shook his head.

"It pains me, to see her with someone like that, really it does. You know how I care for Pepper." Her father nodded.

"Oh William, you should be the one dating our Pepper, not that hooligan." He said. Will nodded.

"But with Tony in the picture… she'll keep running back to him." Will said.

"We could trick her!" Her father exclaimed.

"Eric…" Her mother said, placing a hand on his sleeve.

"No, no, Katherine this will work! We tell Pepper Tony was cheating on her and we keep Tony in our basement where we can keep and eye on him!" He father exclaimed, practically jumping out of his seat with excitement.

"Oh that's a great idea!" Katherine exclaimed. Will smiled.

"Well then it's settled. Tony Stark has got to go."

"You will apologize." Pepper said firmly. We had gotten our bags and were almost to the airport when Pepper's parents called saying they wanted to talk to us back at the house. I wanted to just leave, but being the world's most amazing boyfriend, I followed her home. We were standing on the porch before going in.

"But Pepper-" I whined.

"No! Get in there and apologize!" She snapped. I hated seeing upset so I opened the door and walked inside to apologize. The idiot was sitting on the couch and the in laws from the underworld were standing next to him. I gulped.

"Hey I just wanted to-"

"Don't worry about it." Will said rising to his feet. "We both want whats best for Pepper. And us fighting certainly isn't."

If you heard that *bang* that was my jaw hitting the floor.

"Absolutely. You make Pepper happy. So we would like to start over." Her dad said smiling. I felt Pepper wrap her arms around mine.

"Thanks guys this mean the world to me." Pepper said.

"Means the world to us." I corrected. I knew they'd give in to my genius. But something still didn't feel right…

"Oh, Pepper dear, could you go and pick up your sister? I'm afraid she stayed after to clean up and we took the last car." Her mother said.

"Sure thing. C'mon Tony." She said walking to the door.

"Wait, why don't you stay, Tony? Give us some time to catch up." Eric said. I looked at Pepper. She nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you guys later!" She called and walked outside. I watched her as she drove away, very pleased on how this whole thing was turning out. I was about to turn back around, I felt someone grab my wrists and pin them behind me.

"Hey!" I hollered as whoever it was forced me to the ground.

"You really think I'd let you date my daughter?" Eric hissed in my ear. "And know we're going to take you to where she'll never find you!" I struggled on the ground as panic overwhelmed me.

"No! You can't kill me! I'm Tony freakin' Stark!" I hollered.

_Pepper, I'm so sorry_ I thought. That was the last thing I thought before everything went black.

**Haha sorry for the cliff-hanger. More on Friday!**

**Please-please-please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry for the late/short chapter but I got sick so I'm being kinda lazy :) and this chapter was giving me trouble! Well enjoy.**

* * *

He was gone.

Not just in the physical sense of just him not being here, but emotionally he was gone too. Pepper sat on the bed in the guest room, clutching a pillow to her chest and sobbing into it.  
When her sister arrived back at the house, her parents informed her Tony had left on an Ironman mission. He would call when he was done. Okay, fine. Tony did things like this all the time. Will had asked if she wanted company and Pepper declined. Crawling into bed she had flipped through pictures on her phone of them together. When they both admitted they were in love, Tony flew her all over the world. Europe, Asia, South America, Mexico, Disney world, and other places around the globe. The trip had taken almost a year, but it was well worth it. Pepper stayed up all hours of the night thinking. When morning came and no Tony, she began to worry. Tony wasn't gone for more than a day usually and if he was, he would call. Everyone told her Tony was fine, blah blah blah. Pepper had tried to believe them but it still just felt off. She went shopping with her sister, walked around the neighborhood with Will, played with her cousin and made dinner for her family. All day though, she couldn't shake the feeling that Tony was in trouble. After dinner she had turned down family game night to go sulk in her room. Around ten o'clock there was a knock on her door. Her parents and Will came in with a laptop saying she needed to see something. On the screen was the Vanity Fair homepage with the headlines: **Tony Stark and Christine Everheart are together! **If you have ever had your fingernails popped off with a bottle opener then you can imaging the pain Pepper was feeling. Feeling the heat of her parents ancient laptop on her legs, she clicked through pictures of the new "it" couple. At the beach, at bars, charity events, and movie premieres. Hot tears boiled up and she handed the laptop back to her parents and told them to by out of her room. Now, sobbing on her bed, clutching her pillow like life depended on it, she cursed Anthony Stark. How he told her he would never treat her like his one-night stands, all the moments he made her heart stop. Every good night, I love you, you look beautiful he ever said she spat on kicked pounded into the ground. He was the love of her life.

And he had lied to her.

* * *

**Also thanks to Anna and all of my readers!**

**Review please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter came out of nowhere. But it's longer so hope you like it! And thank you so much for the reviews! Okay I'll be quiet now.**

* * *

**Tony POV**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The great Tony Stark. Not so great now, huh?" The voice pierced my brain as I became conscious. My head throbbed. Now I've had my fair share of hangovers, but this was bad. Like eight hangovers. Groaning I opened my eyes. I was in the corner of a small room. Bars like in a jail cell were about three feet from me. And beyond that was…

Will.

Launching myself to my feet I sprung at the bars, trying to choke the smug-faced jerk on the other side. When I crashed into the bars he jumped away for a second then laughed.

"A noble attempt Anthony. Really I'm impressed. Almost making me believe you love your "Pepper Potts" but alas, you do not deserve her." Will sneered. Something inside of me clicked. Anthony, he had called me Anthony. The only two people in the world that called me Anthony were my father and,

"Justin Hammer?" I asked incredulously. His smirk faded quickly replaced by shock. He gave nervous grin.

"Well Anthony, your smarter than I thought you were. Very good. It is indeed me. The fabulous Justin Hammer. If your asking where the "real" Will is, he is happily married in Europe. Not the jealous boyfriend he used to be." My mind reeled. Why was Hammer obsessed with Pepper? He could have any girl he wanted, why mine? To get back at me or did she have something he wanted? Sure Pepper was beautiful but- Oh. I dawned on me why Hammer was after Pepper.

"If I die, then Pepper would take the company. And if you married Pepper… Oh no." I said clutching the bars to keep me upright as the shock and realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Hammer smiled.

"Exactly, now if you will excuse me, I have a girl to propose to." He said turning to walk up the stairs.

"Wait! Hammer!" I hollered. He turned.

"Yes?"

"What will happen to Pepper when you have the company?" I asked breathless. Hammer smirked.

"Her assistance will no longer be required." Then he ran upstairs, leaving me to dwell on the fact he was going to kill the love of my life.

"NO! PEPPER!" I screamed her name. "PEPPER!" I screamed and hollered until my voice couldn't make a sound.

Them I collapsed in a heap of sadness. And cried.

* * *

**Pepper POV**

I typed away on my laptop, trying to keep my mind off of Jerk-who-must-not-be-named when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I said closing my laptop.

"Hey." Will said stepping in the room and closing the door behind him.

"Hey Will, what's up?" I asked. He smiled nervously and sat next to me on the bed.

"Look, I know your upset about Tony, and this is probably way too soon, but I still love you Pepper and it would make me so happy if you would be my wife." Will said opening his hand to reveal a shiny silver band. My heart stopped. I looked into the face of the boy who I had once loved. Did I still love him? A little. In that way? No. My eyes drifted to the laptop, the pictures of Tony and Christine flashed through my mind. I could imagine Tony coming to my door on his knees apologizing, what should I say? I forgive you? No Tony I'm married? My mind came to a decision.

"Of course." I whispered as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

* * *

**Hahaha cliffie! I'll try to update again today but we'll see!**

**Reviews please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy Guacamole! 50 reviews! I love you guys so much! **

* * *

Pepper POV  
I stared at myself in the full length mirror in my room. I was wearing a cream colored wedding dress because Will said it looked better on me than white. When we announced we were getting married, my parents were overjoyed. They were planning on having the wedding next week. But something told me different. So I suggested we have it the following day. Better get it over with. Everyone loved that idea. So here I was that next morning in some wedding dress marrying a guy, I didn't love. Running my fingers through my hair I glanced at the laptop laying on my bed.

"Pepper, are you ready?" Will asked through the door. He didn't believe in traditions like not seeing the bride before the wedding. So we would arrived at the church at the same time.

"Yeah just a sec!" I called grabbing the laptop and going to Vanity Fair homepage. I needed to see those pictures one last time to verify I was doing the right thing. I pulled up one of Tony and Christine at a movie premiere. Tony had his head sideways to the camera to kiss her cheek. My eyes instinctively drifted to the little scar behind his ear that he got in Afghanistan. Wait a minute…

No scar.

I narrowed my eyes and zoomed in on the picture. Sure enough, no scar. I flipped to the next picture of him and Christine laying on beach chairs. Tony was wearing a thin cotton T-shirt, and no arc-reactor was visible underneath. The next photo was him in the water, the same shirt was soaking wet and clung to his chest, still no arc-reactor. If Tony didn't have his arc-reactor, or his scar, that means these pictures were taken BEFORE Afghanistan. Which means Tony wasn't in New York, which means he was trapped somewhere. And it was all my fault.

"Will!" I hollered. He opened the door. "Yeah babe?" I motioned for him to look at the pictures.

"When were these taken?" I asked gesturing to the screen.

"Monday. Why?" He asked. I pointed to the one with Tony kissing Christine. "He has a scar behind his ear. Why is it not in this picture?" I asked.

"No idea. Maybe he put makeup on it. Why does it matter?" I flipped to the one on the beach.

"Where is his arc-reactor?" I said pointing to his chest. A slightly panicked look crossed Will's face.

"I don't know, babe this doesn't matter-" He whined leaning forward to grab the laptop. I snatched it away as I spun to face him.

"These pictures were taken before Afghanistan. You lied to me. Now I'm done. Where is Tony?" I snarled. Will narrowed his eyes at me angrily.

"You will never find him. And you have to marry me or I will KILL him." He spat. My heart throbbed in my chest. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I will never love you." Will frowned and grabbed my arm, causing me to drop the laptop, and dragged me out of the room. He lead me all the way to the car and opened the passenger door. I climbed in next to my father.

"Will aren't you coming?" My father called as Will stormed back to the house.

"No, I'll meet you there. I've have some things to take care of first." Will snarled marching into the house. I had a horrible feeling that I knew what he meant.

* * *

Tony POV

I leaned against the wall of my cell tapping my fingers on my legs when Justin Horror ran downstairs with a shot gun in his hand. I raised my eyebrows as he gripped to bars and hissed through gridded teeth.

"She thinks you still love her, ha! Lets see how you love her when your DEAD!" Hammer said aiming the gun at my chest.

"Hammer wait-" but the gunshot drowned out my last words.

* * *

When we arrived at the church I was told to wait in the dressing room. _Fat chance_ I thought as I ran through the old church looking for a phone. I suspected Will had tripped up my phone so that whoever I called it went straight to their voicemail. So scurrying through the church was my next best option. A pay phone greeted me at the end of the hall but he vending machines. Slipping in the few coins I had, I punched in a number I prayed would work.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said. I quickly thanked god before starting.

"Rhodey! It's Pepper! Listen fast, Tony has been kidnapped by my ex boyfriend. You need to find him, I think he is at my parents house JARVIS will have the address. Then you need to come to the church and stop me from getting married!" I heard footsteps coming down the hall toward me.

"-and I put the rest of the files in the filing cabinet. Okay bye." I hung up the phone to face my mom.

"Sweetie, who were you talking to?" My mother asked.

"Oh just someone from work. I realized I didn't turn in these files to this one corporate manager. Ugh! Nightmare!" I lied. She smiled nervously.

"Why didn't use just use your cell phone?"

"The darn thing broke!" I said, then looked accusingly at my mother. "Funny how things stand by you for so long then they just suddenly betray you?" Her mom bit her lip nervously. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to get to." I said brushing past my mother.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Marvel, The Princess Bride, or Little Caesars. Or do I? :)**

* * *

Pepper POV

I dragged a brush though my hair as my sister dotted my face with different powders, each one bringing me farther away from Pepper, the rebellious daughter, toward Virginia, the girl my parents wanted. I brushed my long strawberry-hair trying to keep a smile plastered on my face as I prayed Rhodey would be flying here now, saving Tony. Hoping that at any second Tony would come for me. This reminded me of a movie I made Tony watch with me.

"Hello beautiful." Will smiled strutting into the dressing room. I pretended to give him a big happy smile and he returned it, just as sarcastically. He sighed happily as if his life's dream was about to be complete.  
"Girls, will you excuse me? I want to spend some time with Virginia before the wedding. My sister glanced at me, still wary of me and Will's sudden engagement. I gestured for her to follow him and she gave me an encouraging smile and left with the other bridesmaids. I turned away from Will and continued to brush my hair. He turned back to me.

"We have to start the wedding late, your parents have to take care of something at the house." He said clasping his hands behind his back. When he noticed my lack of response he walked over to kiss my cheek. I leaned away quickly. He chuckled. "Still in love with the playboy?" I stood up abruptly shoving him away.

"My Westley will come for me." I quoted. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What, who's Westley? Oh your referencing to the movie-nice one babe." I shook my head crossing my arms across my chest.

"You don't understand this Will, Tony will come for me. He will save me." As I said this I became more and more sure what I was saying was correct. Will's frown deepened.

"Tony will never come, I killed him myself." He said, voice wavering a little at the end.

"Then why is there fear behind your eyes?" I said smirking at my cleverness. He hissed angrily,marching toward the door.

"We will get married right now, regardless of your parents absence." He snapped marching out the door. I glanced nervously out the window. Tony, where are you?

* * *

"It looks like a normal house." Colonel James Rhodes remarked. Natasha Romanoff sat next to him.

"What were you expecting? Barbed wire? These people probably don't really know what there doing. Which is why I'm only bringing one." She said holding up one of her usual two handguns. Her eyes drifted to the other handgun she had tossed in the backseat.

"Never mind I'm bringing two." she said grabbing for the other gun. James rolled his eyes as he grabbed the briefcase in the backseat and the two people climbed out of the his sports car. He turned to Natasha.

"Do you have your SHEILD badge?" He asked she nodded.

"Barton always makes me bring it wherever i go, just in case he has to call me to get him a pizza. We get a discount at Little Caesars." She explained and James laughed.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"Nothing, just imagining Nick Fury buying a pizza." He laughed. Natasha smiled as she rung the doorbell. A middle aged woman opened the door. Natasha smiled sweetly at her.

"Mrs. Potts?" Natasha asked. The woman nodded.

"What can I do for you two?" Natasha held up her badge.

"We need to know the whereabouts of Tony Stark." A look of panic crossed the woman's face.

"Never heard of him. Bye!" She said closing the door but James stopped it with his foot, forcing it open.

"You don't understand. We have to find Tony Stark. And if you don't help us. We will have to enter by force." James said darkly. The woman backed away from the door, James and Natasha pushed there way into the tiny entryway. Hands resting on the hilts of their guns. The woman had disappeared and in her place were two burly looking men holding big guns.

"Look, you can leave and we won't hurt you." The bigger of the two clowns growled. James opened his mouth but Natasha cut him off.

"I got this." She whispered as she started to walk forward, swinging her hips a little over dramatically. She used her beauty as a distraction as she came close to them. Wrapping her hands around the barrels of there guns she whispered.

"But that wouldn't be any fun." And she yanked theirs guns upward, hitting there heads and James heard one of the idiots jaw crack. Natasha tosses there guns aside and with the grace of a dancer dodged, kicked, and punched until both morons were laying in a heap. James stepped forward and picked up one of the guns and observed it.

"Hammer tech." He said Natasha looked up.

"Really? Hammer tech? She asked.

"Really." A voice from the hallway said. And the middle aged woman and her husband appeared, each holding missile launchers. Natasha backed slowly towards the front door to stand by James as the couple advanced. He stepped forward. Right in front of the missile-launching in-laws.

"Please we don't need to do this! Just hand over Tony Stark and we are on our merry way." He said holding up his hands. The woman lowered her weapon while the husband aimed his at James's head.

"We rightfully stole him. You cannot have him."  
The man spat. The wife was looking scared. James felt bad for her. But he also stole Tony away from his true love, Pepper.

"Sorry, that's not how it works." Natasha snarled and James took this as his cue to knock the middle launcher away from his face. He was not aware of what was going on behind her but once the missile launcher had been launched (no pun intended) into the living room, James jumped at the man. James quickly pinned an arm behind the man and wrestled him to the ground James kneeled on top of him as he grabbed his handcuffs. Handcuffing the guy to the arm of a nearby chair he turned to see Natasha already standing at the door to what he though would be the basement. He noticed the wife was tied up with some wires by the door. He quickly moved her to lay by her husband before following Natasha downstairs. The basement was tiny. Half the basement was blocked off by a huge cage or prison cell wall. Inside lay Tony Stark.

"Tony!" James exclaimed running to the door and shooting off the lock. They rushed inside and Natasha noticed the bullet hole in his chest. They had come too late. As they knelt by Tony's unconscious body, Natasha was counting people she would kill for this, even though Tony Stark drive her crazy, Pepper was one of her personal friends. And whoever did this, would pay. Suddenly Tony yawned and rolled over onto his back. James gave a loud whoop which made Tony open his eyes. His eyes darted between Natasha and James.

"So… this is my rescue party?" He asked disappointedly. James rolled his eyes.

"C'mon superman. You gotta go stop the love of your life from getting married." James said sliding the briefcase to Tony. Who looked at it disdainfully.

"The Mark III? Seriously?" Tony asked. James tapped his watch. "Crap the wedding! Pepper thinks she is marrying her ex, but she is actually marrying Hammer! Got to go, feel free to arrest people!" Tony said as he put on the suit and blasted through the roof. When the dust had cleared James turned to Natasha.

"Wanna get some pizza?"

* * *

Tony Stark was flying one thousand feet above the ground, flying as fast as he could. They wedding started in 5 minutes. There was no way he could make it.  
"JARVIS, what's my arrival time?" Tony asked.

"Well sir, it's looking like you might not make it. Pepper and William would have said there vows by the time you get there." The computer said. Tony cursed under his breath. Just his luck.

"JARVIS, shut down things we don't need. Focus the energy on the rockets. Turn off the oxygen if you have to."

"I'll try sir." Tony smiled as he felt himself speed up. Maybe he'd get there in time. Maybe Pepper would still love him. Maybe she wouldn't. He pushed that thought out of his head.

"Sir. By this speed, you will get there in ten minutes." JARVIS informed him. Tony smiled. Time to crash a wedding. Ten minutes later he landed on the stairs and burst inside. Fully clad in his Ironman armor he raced across to foyer to the big oak doors that lead to the sanctuary. He listened. The wedding must have started late! He heard the preacher say the perfect entry words.

"…speak now or forever hold your peace." At the last word he shoved open the doors with a *BANG* and there was a collective gasp as a dozen head turned toward the huge Iron clad man standing in the aisle. And in a robotic voice he spoke.

"I object."

* * *

**So that's like the longest chapter ever! Thanks so much for reading and the next chapter will be up Monday!**

**Reviews please :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I said Monday but I thought I'd just do a super long chapter and finish up this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pepper POV**

"I object."

His Ironman voice boomed throughout the sanctuary. My Ironman had come! Tony came! Happiness exploded inside of me as I stepped forward to run to him. But someone grabbed my arm, yanking me back and onto the ground. I glanced up to see Will holding my arm. I struggled under Will's weight, trying to get free.

"Pepper!" I heard Tony call as he ran down the aisle toward me. Suddenly behind him two burly men raced forward and grabbed the arms of the Ironman suit, weighing him down.

"Tony!" I screamed, struggling against Will's arm. Tony quickly ran an electric current over his suit, shocking the two men as my parents ran in. My dad shot his favorite shotgun at Tony, bullets bouncing off with small clinks. I screamed my head off as Tony got hit over and over with bullets. I suddenly heard Will muttering to himself. Disbelief was on his face as he watched to scene unfold in front of us.

Zap!

My parents both collapsed in a heap. Behind them stood James and Natalie, or I guess Natasha was her correct name, holding tasers.

"That is what happen when you mess with my best friend and the love of his life." James said. I grinned as Ironman got up and walked over to me, knocking Will aside with one arm like he was a fly. He helped me up and I threw my arms around his neck.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"Cover your head." He whispered back. I threw my arms above my head as he shot the glass dome above our heads. Glass rained down and I squeezed my eyes closed. I felt a strong metallic arm wrap around my waist and pull me close. I looked up and threw my arms around his neck. With one final look around at my family and friends, we shot clears through the ceiling into the wide-open sky. Now normally I hated flying. Period. But the shock of the weekend and the happiness that was filling my stomach overwhelmed me and I laughed. Enjoying being in Tony's arms and soaring across the sky.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Will is actually Justin Hammer?" I asked shocked as we sat on his private jet. Tony nodded, sipping his champagne.

"Wait, we'll your childhood ex-boyfriend does exist, but he is in Europe. Justin posed as Will to get to you and ultimately take control of Stark Industries." He explained. I nodded. Still shocked at the course of events.

"And my parents?" I asked.

"Unfortunately they were your parents. And they were arrested. Don't worry, nothing has been released to the press. Natasha called Coulson and he is dealing with it." Tony said. I nodded and drank some more from my glass. A thought popped into my head.

"But why was Hammer shocked to see you at the wedding?" I asked.

"Because he shot me." Tony said nonchalantly. My eyes widened.

"He SHOT you?" I asked shocked.

"But... He hit me in my arc reactor. It didn't break because before we left I had a metal case installed around it to protect while I'm in battle. He ran out so fast he didn't notice I was still alive." I shook my head in disbelief. A lot had happened this weekend. Some, weren't the best. But one thing stood out among the rest; I loved Tony Stark. My heart swelled as he moved around the table to sit next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I was the happiest girl in the world right now. And we stayed like that, all the way to California.

**Tony POV**

Arriving at the Stark mansion, I told Pepper to go put something pretty on and meet me on the balcony. She nodded suspiciously and walked to our room and put something on. Meanwhile I had gone down to my workshop that has a separate bathroom too. Since Pepper takes hours getting ready I figured I had enough time to shower, shave, and become gorgeous before Pepper was out of the shower. Straightening my bow-tie I wandered to the safe in the back of my workshop. Opening the safe I dug through years of my life to find a small black box in the back. Opening it I saw my mother's ring. Gold with rubies. It made sense, Ironman colors. I decided not to mention this to Pepper or she might not want it. A nervous knot wove its way into my stomach. I had planned this while I was being held captive. I never want to leave Pepper again. And I wanted to marry her soooooo bad! But what if she said no? I brushed that thought from my mind as I walked to the balcony that over looked the the ocean and waited.

**Pepper POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. The midnight blue dress I wore to the concert hall all those months ago adorned my shoulders. I remembered to put deodorant on and did my make and hair to perfection. I kept reminding myself that if Tony loved me, he wouldn't care what I looked like. Deciding this was as good as I could get, I walked to the living room and opened the door to the balcony. And he was there. In a tux. The last light from the setting sun outlined his figure and made it seem like he was glowing. His head turned when I walked out, tried to keep my breath steady. He smiled as I walked to stand next to him.

"Your wearing the dress with no back." He remarked. "I thought it had bad memories." I gave a small smile as I watched the ocean splash onto the shore.

"I thought I'd give it another chance." I said smoothly. He smiled. Then looked troubled. He cleared his throat before turning to face me. He took my soft hands in his rough ones and looked into my eyes.

"Pepper, I- I love you. And I know I'm a jerk a lot and you're amazing to put up with me, and I don't even come close to deserving you, but I just wanted to tell you that I want to be with you forever and stuff. So here it goes." Tears swelled up in my eyes as he said this and my heart stopped when he got down on one knee. "Pepper, will you marry me?" He reached into his coat pocket to pull out a black box. I used all my girl power to hod back a squeal.

"Y-yes. Yes!" I said finally. Tony grinned and stood up to sweetly kiss me on the lips. He slipped the beautiful ring on my finger. I looked up at the man I loved. Now that we were engaged I knew I'd never be alone. Tony would be there for me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped my arms around me.

"Thank you for saving me." I whispered against his neck. He leaned his head on mine before answering.

"I will always save you Pepper."

* * *

**Well that's it! **

**I would just like to thank everyone who ever read my story and thank you for sticking with me on this. I'm considering a one-shot for their wedding but we'll see. Once again I thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**Review please :)**


End file.
